


Elevator Innuendo

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Innuendo

**Title:** Elevator Innuendo  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  402  
 **Summary:**  "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy, or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_[**sunflowerinyourhead**](http://www.sunflowerinyourhead.tumblr.com) prompted a fic which included the line: "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while."_

* * *

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

Blaine huffs, flopping to the floor of the elevator with his arms folded over his chest, his legs straight out in front of him. "I'm already bored."

Sebastian snorts and settles beside the other male, crossing his ankles and being amused at the extra few inches his legs have on Blaine's. "I could sing. Or dance. Or strip naked. Or- Hey, I could blow you or-"

" _Sebastian_ ," Blaine hisses, his cheeks blossoming with colour, his expression outraged. "There are probably security cameras in here. You can't just blo-"

"Maybe the security guys in our building are as bored as we are. They might even enjoy the show," Sebastian says with a grin and a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Blaine rolls his eyes, shakes his head, but Sebastian can see how hard Blaine is fighting not to smile and he tucks the expression away into his heart.

"I had a dream once," Blaine says, elbowing Sebastian when he starts humming ' _I Dreamed A Dream_ ' from Les Mis under his breath. "Actually it was more of a nightmare. I got trapped in an elevator with Kurt and this creepy doll that I think was meant to be Sue Sylvester rode in on a tricycle. It was like something out of a horror movie and the only way we could escape was if we kissed and-"

"Well, no wonder it was a nightmare if you had to kiss  _him_ again," Sebastian mutters, earning him another elbow to the side. He's not going to apologise though. Not even close. Not after the pieces of Blaine he'd picked up after the engagement had imploded and they'd run into each other in New York. He cares about Blaine too much to see him hurt like that again.

"I'm just trying to make conversation," Blaine says with a pout and a scrunch of his nose.

"I could think of better uses for your mouth than talking," he says and Blaine smacks his thigh. He shrugs, his grin spreading across his face. "I promise I don't care if I get arrested for indecent exposure because some pervy security guard was watching you bl-"

"STOP!" Blaine yells, covering his ears, his cheeks stained red, a giggle passing his lips before he can stop it.

Sebastian doesn't know how long they'll be trapped, but he's pretty sure he'll be able to erode Blaine's resolve eventually.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
